Gambit
by Sir Raphael
Summary: Andross is found alive after the events of Black Skies.  Taken to court with Caiman for crimes against animality, Fox invokes a hundredyear old rule to challenge both with James to a duel to the death.  All of Lylat is in on the story, they smell the kil


**Gambit**

* * *

_Author's Note_: While I re-gather ideas for my other stories, Black Skies, Through Unheard Eyes, and Defiance, I'm just working on these little oneshots. This one is an interesting one I came up with whilst working on my standard storyboard when I start new projects. This takes place after Star Fox 64, assuming the 'player' has won on the easy route. Andross survives- then is later found, and subdued in a gunfight with Fox McCloud. Taken back for a 'trial' on charges of crimes against animality, he is first sentenced to death- then on an appeal from the remaining scions of the McCloud line, including Fox himself, this is repealed to give Andross an all-or nothing gambit. To explain, first I have to note that this story takes place _after_ Black Skies. No spoilers. 

And I just noticed, this story is precisely six words longer than Wings of Night. Who knew?

* * *

**Oneshot...Gambit

* * *

**"Andross Oikonny, for crimes against animality, you are sentenced to death by firing squad. Under special circumstances..." read the judge, eyes roving down the long piece of paper. The Cornerian Judicial System was possibly the most old-fashioned group in all of Lylat, yet one that almost everyone, even some criminals, had respect for. 

Not Andross. He fought the urge to roll his eyes as the list went one. With his psychic powers gone and his strength diminished, he could only wait, forced to sit in this stuffy room and listen to a sentence that everyone knew before the trial started. The large room was jam-packed, least of all with General Pepper and the members of Star Fox. Andross glared at them. Fox had pressed his influence to acquit the members of Star Wolf under the grounds that they were just doing a job, and they had not killed anyone but who they were hired to do so under their contract.

Andross was still puzzled over that little twist. It was time for objections to the sentence to be voiced- if there were any. There was an audible gasp and a quirked eyebrow from the judge as Fox stood up, along with another two foxes that looked similar to him.

"On behalf of the McCloud family," began Fox, "I'd like to state an objection. Under the original feudal rules of Corneria, if a man kills another man's father, the second man can challenge the first to mortal combat." The vulpine and his compatriots stepped forward and put their hands on one of the tables. Fox nodded at both before continuing. "Well, sir Judge, I so decree- and say that the challenge will happen in _space._"

"What?" roared Andross, leaping up before guards quickly pushed him down. He spluttered a bit before regaining his composure and leveling a sneer at Fox. The vulpine returned the stare without emotion before looking back at the judge.

* * *

_Cornerian Herald_

FOX MCCLOUD CHALLENGES ANDROSS TO DUEL IN SPACE

* * *

_Lylatian Times_

DEATH MATCH FOR TWO

* * *

_Katinan Daily_

BATTLE OF LYLAT

* * *

_Macbeth Journal_

DEATHMATCH

* * *

Peppy looked up from the numerous newspapers that had been flooding in since morning. "Well Fox," he said, eyes twinkling, "you've created quite a stir." 

"I hate how this has become a media circus," replied Fox, grousing. "It's a family matter. Andrew's dead too, so it all comes down to this."

"I hate how you get all the fun," complained Falco, resting his feet up against the table. "Come on, let me take a crack at the Oikonny's."

"I doubt the judge would've agreed to _that_." said Fox with a small grin. "Pepper's mad at me as is. He was the one who wanted to pull the trigger."

"Will we get any jobs after this?" asked Slippy, laughing. Krystal looked over at Fox before she slyly tipped the frog's chair over, spilling him onto the deck.

It started with Abbey, but soon the whole bridge was filled with laughter.

* * *

Fox shook hands with Peppy and slapped Falco's back, receiving the same from the avian. Falco looked at him with a beady eye. "Shoot the bugger down, will you?" 

"Will do, Falco." said Fox with a wide grin. "Wish me luck!" As he climbed into Krystal Fire, he had a vague view of Abbey and Falco embracing before they went to their own Arwings, Falco to GaleStorm, and Abbey into Diamond Star. Krystal launched with him, and the others followed.

On board the second Great Fox, identical to the Great Fox II, James looked knowingly at Pigma. "Let's go." he said. The Ancient Fire and the Roasted Rib (James had taken many cracks at Pigma for that) both launched simultaneously as James mulled over the funny twists of law that let Fox use his presumed death as a valid death. As heartily as he wished to be taking Andross down, James had found his own anger had faded over the years. His son had a greater claim than he.

James would settle for Caiman, who had gotten a similar sentence.

* * *

General Pepper's new flagship, the Breakbow, was in the center of the combat area, with much of Corneria's senior staff on the bridge as well. All of Star Fox, the original and the second, had launched. James and Fox to fight, the rest to forcibly prevent Andross from leaving the combat sector. Even Fara and Bill had shown up for the event, and were in Lerowing Vs- exactly what Andross was flying.

James and Fox had refused flatly to sponsor an unfair fight, and with both of them flying Arwing IVs, Caiman and Andross were given Lerowing Vs. All four ships hovered in space in a box formation, facing each other and the center. Hands tensed over flight sticks as they watched the Breakbow carefully. A Nova bomb lazily spiraled out into space, fired from Pepper's front tube. It exploded into a ruby sphere of light.

It was enough to begin. James and Caiman immediately pulled up while Fox and Andross went head to head. A scorching exchange of laser fire lit up the night as Fox and Andross gave their all to the conflict. Almost immediately, James's fight with Caiman was a sideshow. Everyone in Lylat was watching Fox's fight. Schools were closed, sporting events cancelled. The one thing that unified Lylatians everywhere, the Star Fox team had precedence over everyday life and its mundane chores.

Caiman had been among the cloud of fighters that brought James down that day. Indeed, he was probably one of the prime reasons for James's system failure and consequent loss. He deftly maneuvered the controls, personally enjoying the feel of the spacecraft. He was shot out of his reverie when James's white lasers came bearing down behind him. He pulled a tight barrel roll, and the few watching groaned in dismay as the pearl lasers shattered on the Lerowing's circular wing and spun off harmlessly into the night.

Fox pulled the Krystal fire around into a steep turn, banking forty-five degrees as he came about. He saw Andross pulling a similar maneuver, and as both ships veered into an approach, Fox stalled his engine, going into a slow corkscrew. Several lasers burned into his shields, but his spin took him into the position he'd been looking for, and locking onto Andross's six, he opened fire. Sparks flew from the struggling Lerowing.

Andross gritted his teeth, allowing his rage to flare up inside him. It broke his usually matchless self control, and his ship responded to his touch like the fine machine it was. He spun laterally and opened fire at the onrushing Arwing. Fox took several hits before he rolled and began deflecting the attacks. Strengthening his forward shields, Fox's wing rammed into the Lerowing's circular wing and sliced a portion of it out. The effect was immediate as Andross lost ground and speed, flailing to get his ship under control. Fox stared down the nose of his craft, balefully looking at the figure before him. Andross knew he was done for. He smirked at Fox McCloud as the white lasers consumed everything.

Caiman's face beaded with sweat as he saw Andross's ship tumble through space, cockpit shattered and occupant charred black. The fighter careened into the Breakbow, exploding violently. The smoke cleared, revealing that there was only minor damage to Pepper's flagship.

On the bridge, General Pepper straightened his collar as he watched James now with more focus than before.

The Ancient Fire rattled as pearl lasers struck it from wingtip to wingtip. James braked abruptly, but Caiman was too experienced for such an easy trick.

Until James reversed his G-Diffusers and rocketed backwards, his engine output scorching Caiman's ship as he went by. Two well-placed shots took out the pilot's right G-Diffuser. Caiman brought his ship around for a last stand, already knowing what he'd see.

Solar's rays obscured his eyesight from everything but the oncoming lances of white light. The cockpit exploded around him.

* * *

Later that night, the team sat around in one of Corneria's finest restaurants, eating a lavish meal that was really more a celebratory feast. Everyone was in a good mood. Falco and Abbey had an arm around each other and were singing something that sounded suspiciously like "The Twelve Days of Christmas" and Peppy was laughing and joking with Pigma and James, just like he had in the old days. 

As for Fox? He was chatting amiably with his fellows, especially Krystal. Tonight was a night of triumph for the mercenary team, and from looking at them, you'd never know what they had been doing just hours beforehand.

Shooting down Lylat's most wanted criminals in the history of the solar system.


End file.
